


Stop Telephoning Me!

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wishes Arthur would stop calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Telephoning Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Englis isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for my 2010 Advent Claendar @ LJ  
> Written as a present for Miya_Tenaka

“I’m busy” growled Merlin looking at his mobile phone ringing for the fiftieth time.  
It was Arthur, again.  
Arthur who is partying instead of studying. Arthur who is preventing him to study at the same time.  
“Fuck you!” spitted Merlin when his phone rang again.  
“Can be done” drawled a voice behind his door.  
It couldn’t be!  
Merlin opened the door, his eyes ready to kill the dick on the spot, eyes that turned hungry as soon as they saw the blonde’s sexy grin and tight blue jean.   
“If you’re not coming to Arthur, Arthur’s coming to you, sweet bird!”


End file.
